


Six and Mono are Menaces

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: A Noncanon Version of Little Nightmares II [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I feel dirty, Im sorry to everyone who follows me for gore and horrible stuff, Mono has bad morals because of Six, Six is still a cannibal so I guess that's something to keep in mind, Six/Mono but it's tame because they're kids, children get eaten, even six's cannibalism can't make this story less fluffy, gross food, im sorry idk what's wrong with me, it was supposed to be part of another story but never happened, it's LN what do you expect, kids being playful in horrific situations tbh, oops the second chapter is all dark and serious, oopsies, that somehow made it into my tags, this is the fluffiest series I've ever done, this is unacceptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: A bunch of disjointed drabbles with Mono and Six. I'm open to chapter suggestions/ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of my other LN fic, Tender as Meat, but it's not necessary to read that one to understand any part of this one.
> 
> Credit for ideas and much of the inspiration goes to [Blood_Is_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Is_Ink). I'm thoroughly enjoying our extraordinarily lengthy and wild conversations about Little Nightmares. >:D

Normally Six ate fast, shoving food in at a breakneck pace, desperate in her Hunger. She wasn’t this time, though. Maybe Mono had been keeping her well-fed, or maybe she simply wasn’t as hungry, but whatever the reason, she’d torn off a huge chunk of meat from her kill and was taking her time savoring it.

The slab was red and raw, dangling from her lips, and it wasn’t something that Mono would ever have considered eating prior to knowing Six. At this point, though, they’d been friends (and maybe something more) for a long time now, and that sort of stuff didn’t bother him so much anymore. Honestly? He was hungry himself, and that looked good.

Six noticed him looking, and offered the piece with a little gesture of her head, like, “what? You want some?”

Now Mono could have just accepted and they could have worked out a way to split it up (it wouldn’t be the first time). But Six was constantly surprising him with little games and mischief, and Mono had a good idea about how to get her back. Flashing a smirk, he darted in before she could react and snagged the other end of the meat in his own teeth.

Six’s eyes flared wide open, her shock absolutely priceless.Mono tugged, and in her distraction, it almost slipped out of her mouth. Only at the last second did she recover, and grind her teeth into the flesh. _Not getting it that easy, pal._

With a playful growl, she shook her head like a dog, and there was a brief tug-of-war over the slab.

It was worth pointing out her jaw strength was probably way greater than Mono’s, and she could easily win this little charade with enough determination. Any sense of equality here was an illusion. But she was playing nice, and Mono still had a trick up his sleeve. He nibbled his way up the chunk of meat, until there little more than a centimeter of it left between his teeth and hers. At this point, Six’s expression leaned more towards confusion. She’d played many games, and knew tug-of-war especially well, but this was a different sort of game and she hadn’t figured out the point. Why had Mono gotten so close? What was his next move? What was the goal?

As for Mono, his heartbeat thudded in his ears as he wondered if he had the courage to reach that goal. He was, after all, so very close, and he did very much want to. He couldn't wait too long, or Six would decide to simply return to the tug-of-war. 

Nerves all alight, Mono gathered the courage, and closed the gap with a quick nibble, pressing his lips up against hers. It was the first time he’d ever kissed her. First time he’d kissed anyone, actually. Instantly, his belly flipped, his breath caught, and a jittery thrill skated all up and down his spine. 

Then… nothing happened. It probably wasn’t an amazing kiss. Actually, he wasn’t moving his lips at all, and neither was she - they were just both sitting there, teeth clenched around raw flesh, and lips lightly brushing. Both of them looked just as shocked, and despite the excitement, Mono was beginning to wonder if this was a dumb idea after all, because she seemed more confused than anything. 

Then Six’s lips curved up in a smile. Her eyes glittered with mischief. With one jerk of her head, she wrenched the meat from Mono’s mouth, and swallowed the whole thing. 

A giddy, embarrassed laugh barked from Mono. He couldn't believe what he’d just done, and wondered if he should apologize or something. 

Six meanwhile, wore a smug look on her face. Tearing off another piece of meat, she popped half of it into her mouth, leaving the other half dangling again.

“Come and get it,” Her eyes challenged. 

_Oh. _

Well, in that case...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS AND DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO PUT IT SO IT'S JUST THE SECOND CHAPTER NOW I GUESS OOPSIES

Bringing down the Signal Tower didn’t cure the world. That’s not Six’s fault - she was never able to verbalize what the exact goal in bringing down the Tower was, so you had naively interpreted - or maybe just hoped - that everything could be fixed with one single action like that. Of course, reality is a lot more complicated. Six knew that, and knew her work was just beginning. It’s odd, how she’s a few years younger and one head shorter, but seems to know much more. It’s one of the mysteries you've grown to accept about her, even if they perpetually intrigue you. 

So after the Tower, and although she never explained the exact plan, you trusted her. Followed her. It isn’t like you have anything else left. The only relation that ever meant anything to you is dead. The city that raised you rejected you. Six never does, though. 

Over the last few years, it’s been just you and her. Traveling from city to city, each as nameless as the last. Smog clogs all of them, and crumbling stone, rusting metal, empty homes. Piles upon piles of endlessly replaceable items; shoes, clothes, broken televisions, plastic, bones. In each place, there are other kids like you.Intermittently, you join them, or bunk together for a night in the nooks and crannies that children hide in, but none of them stay too long. They tend to flee from danger… you and Six tend to do the exact opposite. You look for trouble, so that you can do something about it.

At least that’s what you believed, for a while. 

Now, you aren’t so sure. Because no matter how far you travel, no matter how many twisted regimes you bring down, or evil adults you kill… There’s always more. And when you leave cities, you sometimes look back, and wonder if what you’re doing is even accomplishing anything. Maybe something worse will emerge after you leave. Maybe nothing really changes at all. These kinds of thoughts keep you up at night. 

They don’t bother Six, not for a second. She’s the most honest person you’ve ever met, and you know that if she suffered, for even just a moment, under the crushing helplessness you feel, that she would make it clear. 

But that never happens. 

Instead, she sits by you patiently while you suffer your own guilt and helplessness. She smiles, and leans against you, and is eternally sympathetic to your struggle without ever experiencing it herself. You don’t understand. You wish you could. She amazes you, always cheerful in the face of so many horrible things. 

Not that she doesn’t sometimes get angry, or ornery, or difficult. But it’s over daily, transient things. The weight of the world isn’t on her shoulders, even as she seems to actively work to improve the world. The weight of dead children doesn’t bother her, even as she - on the occasion - facilitates their death.

It doesn’t make sense to you. She never explains.  Sometimes, it makes you angry. More than once, the two of you slept at opposite ends of a hideout, ignoring each other, your blood hot with rage. 

Other times, it makes you bitterly envious. She sleeps soundly. Lives every day for what it is. You struggle to do that. You overthink everything. You feel guilty. You feel angry. You feel so many things. You can’t _stop_ thinking.

Sometimes it seems nice, to be her. 

Other times, you look at her, and feel this sense of enormous _loss_. Not loss as is in ‘there was something and now there’s not’ More like… ‘there was nothing, ever.’ Which seems worse. Not that Six is _empty_. She has her own wild myriad of emotions, and she lives each of them out intensely. When she’s happy, she won’t hesitate to cavort around and make it known. When she’s sad, she doesn’t think twice about cramming herself into a corner, hugging her knees, and moping like it’s a competition. 

So no, she’s not… _empty_, but she’s missing… _something_. Something she will never understand, and never experience. She’s gotten good at navigating this world, and interacting with people, and appearing normal (as normal as she can be). But there’s something missing and she doesn’t really realize it because she’s never had it, and you can’t miss something you've never had.

When you think about it, you get infinitely sad for reasons that are hard to describe. Especially since she seems happier without the thoughts that bog you down. That bog most kids down. Because they’re dark thoughts; it’s a dark world. 

Frankly, she seems ethereal, detached from the world, light and flowing. These are terms you'd normally use to describe something innocent or naive, except she’s neither of those things. You’ve known her long enough to know she’s inextricably entrenched in the evils of this world. She’s so deep into it that sometimes she scares you, and you wonder whether you should stay at all. She’s part of it more than any other kid you’ve met and yet it never touches her.

Staying with Six is not easy. There’s no moral blacks or whites, and there’s a lot of accepting things you can’t change. But _being_ with her is very easy. She makes you laugh like nobody else can. She listens like nobody else would. And something that amazes you: she deeply, deeply cares about you and all the of the mess that goes on your head, even when she’s entirely incapable of understanding. She just… accepts it is, and likes you anyway.

So yeah, you have thought about leaving, in theory. In reality, you’ve followed her everywhere. In reality, you tattooed swirling dark lines on your arms in imitation of her shadows, not unlike the marks she once drew on you in charcoal. In reality, you'd never leave.

Bringing down the Signal Tower didn’t cure the world. And you’re beginning to realize nothing the two of you are doing will. On your bad days, you hope that you’re at least helping someone. On your better days, you don’t really think about it and just enjoy the feeling of you and her together against the world. 


End file.
